Pulled Out of the Dark
by Melody Amy pond
Summary: A transfer student a girl wit a dark past and a germaphobe? Say what?
1. Chapter 1

Pulled out of the dark comeing soon


	2. Chapter 2

Pulled out of the Dark

D/N I do not own Attack on Titan or Sailor Moon and I don't mean to imply that high school life is actually like this.

Chapter one

Serena a girl of courage, justice, and very serious.

Sadly she has a deep deep scar. She had been betrayed so many times she didn't trust anyone except her friend Amy and Amy's parents.

The first betrayal was her parents, they had abandoned her and her sister. The second was her sister Raye who also abandoned her. Third was her boyfriend who cheated on her. And the final blow was dealt by her childhood friend Andrew who she thought she could depend on and trust but in the end he stabbed her in the back.

Now she is a seventeen year old second year girl in high school. She rarely communicates with anyone but Amy.

Now a quick description, Amy has short fluffy blueish hair and is also seventeen. Serena has strait blond hair that she keeps in a ponytail which goes to her waist.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Class this is Eren Jaeger he will be joining us from now on, he's a transfer student." Said the teacher that morning.

"Hello I'm Eren Jaeger it's nice to meet you."

"Eren your seat will be in between Serena and Levi over there," said the teacher motioning towards the back.

He went over and sat down gibing a glance towards Serena. She had an expressionless face that which showed no signs of life. Her eyes blank of all emotion, stared at the teacher and was apparently absorbed in the lesson.

Seeing he wasn't getting anything out of her he looked at the boy named Levi.

"Hi my names,"

"If you touch me or my stuff with your filthy hands you will die." Said the dark haired Levi interrupting Eren while giving him a death glare.

"You'll have to forgive my brother." Said a boy with blonde hair behind Levi. "He just doesn't like anything dirty."

"I see." Was the nervous reply.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

In the lunch room that afternoon people were conversing as usual but one particular group kept sending glances towards Amy and Serena.

No one really liked them because they'd been in the exact same classes together since middle and junior high, and people expected foul play.

Actually it was because Serena had a rare disease and often misplaced her medication so it was more convenient for Amy to carry it for her.

"I'm going to get some napkins," Said Amy, "I'll be right back" so saying she hopped up to go get some.

Just as she left a girl with long curly reddish brown hair walked up to Serena and said. "Meet us at the roof top in five minutes." With that she walked away.

Serena scribbled a quick message for Amy and went.

When she got there she saw four girls there and the red haired one from before walked up to her.

"We're tired of your attitude to everybody, you treat everyone like they don't exist!" "So we're going to put you in your place."

She pulled out a pair of scissors and cut off Serena's long ponytails, giving her a short messy bob.

Serena showed no emotion,just knelt down to pick up the hair. Then looked at the girls with a cold expressionless look in her sky blue eyes. "Does it matter that I don't talk to every one?" She asked.

The girls looked at her in shock.

"I said does it matter? Well it doesn't to me." "Go ahead shave me bald disfigure my face, I don't care." So saying she threw the hair over the side of the roof and left them gaping.

"Interesting," said a slightly crazed voice on the top of the entrance to the roof. "So their are interesting people here." Glasses glinted on the sun as a smirk came across the girls face.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

When she returned Serena offered no explanation for her mess of a hair just asked for her daily medication from Amy then went to the bathroom. When she returned she had her hair neater than when it was cut.

She sat down ignoring the stares of nearby students.

"Miss Vow-sky why is your hair like that?" One of the teachers walked up to her. Serena didn't reply. "Answer me!"

Serena looked up, swallowed her food and answered. "My hair is like this because someone cut it." "I'm sorry it happened now but their is no helping it, if you'll excuse me I need to use the bathroom." With that she walked away.

The teacher stood their astounded not sure what to do. Finally she walked away towards the principals office to have a discussion.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

As Serena made her way to the bathroom she felt a headache coming on. She stopped in the hallway and sat down, she felt her chest tighten, the room started to spin. Finally she collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Eren had just left the bathroom when he saw Serena on the floor. He ran to her side to check her breathing it was getting coarser like she couldn't breathe.

He got up and ran to the lunchroom. He knew enough about her to know she and Amy were always together. "Amy!" He shouted, "where are you?!" He couldn't find Amy anywhere but a boy and girl came forward and asked about the situation.

He explained it to them as fast as he could looking very worried "Armin, go find Amy I'll help Serena." Said the girl who had shoulder length brown hair.

They went to Serena's side, Mikasa was the girls name. She knelt down next to the unconscious girl and after making several observations looked at Eren. "Do you know cpr?"

"Yes why?" He asked.

"You need to perform it she's on the verge of no longer breathing."

"Umm okay." Eren knelt next to Serena and instantly performed cpr.

"I hope she'll forgive me for that."

"I doubt she'll know a thing."

Serena's eyes fluttered open as she sat up slowly and finally got up. "What happened?" She asked. "Oh it's you miss Akerman."

"Yes it's me so from now on you'll take that medication properly." Serena hung her head and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Asked Eren slightly confused.

"Ann has a disease that will take her life in a year, she's on a special medication that helps her breathe properly, but I'm not sure if it'll help much longer since she doesn't usually take it properly."

"That's terrible, no one should die that young."

"Do you like her?" Asked Mikasa giving him a strange look of amusement on her face.

"Well uh."

"Don't answer that." Letting out a sigh Mikasa grasped Eren's shoulders and looked deeply into his eyes. "How would you like to help her?"

"I could!"

"Yes meet me on the roof after school."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Principal I would like to have a word with you about Serena Vow-sky." Said the disgruntled teacher from earlier.

"Yes I already heard about the incident, but it wasn't her fault so she shan't be punished."

Why?!

"Miss Serena was harassed on the roof by a group of girls so I suggest you find them."

"I see."

"Also another thing about Serena is, she only has a year to live, so could try to be a bit more lenient with her."

The principle who was a Mr. Walker looked at her and said very solemnly, "she is the last hope we people of the group Moxines have."

"You mean your part of, that group?"

"Yes."

"But sadly because of the disease we may not have much time."

A/N so what's cha think? Was it good i sure hope so anyways next chapter will be up soon and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Pulled out of the dark

Chapter two

D/C Ok so I'm finally updating this and I feel completely guilty rite now. So I hope those of you who read and follow this enjoy.

After school Eren went to the roof, and what he saw made him want to laugh.

Mikasa and Armin were fussing over Serena who looked rather annoyed, Levi was scolding and dusting off Erwin, while avoiding the hugs of a rather crazy looking girl in glasses. Amy was sitting quietly trying to study with another rather shy looking girl, with orange hair who stole looks at Levi ever now and than.

"Oh your the one who kissed Serena!" Said The crazy looking girl bringing attention to Eren.

"What, I didn't I mean." Stuttered Eren dumbfounded at the girls looks and words.

"He didn't kiss her he saved her." Said Armin trying not to embarrass Eren or Serena.

"Honestly Hanji how could you say such a thing." Amy walked over Eren and put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry she's just like that sometimes."

"More like all the time." Levi said finally getting away from Hanji.

"Umm excuse me guys but I think we should tell him about why he's here." Spoke up the shy girl who's name is Petra.

Levi walked up to Eren and stared into his eyes. "Defiantly a dirty kid."

"What?!" Eren stepped back in surprise.

"Your here because you saved Serena, we are a group of people who are determined to save her life no matter what. And we take our job very seriously" continued levi.

"I don't understand, why are all of you doing this? And what does this have to do with me saving."

"Huh stupid as well as dirty. Choose now are you with us or against us. If you leave now we don't blame you but if you stay your life will be in danger."

"Levi I'm not sure going about it like this..." Erwin started.

"I'll join!" Said Eren interrupting Erwin. "But please tell me the whole story."

Sitting down Levi began. "After Serena's parents left her she discovered something.

She had been poisoned. The doctor didn't understand this at all, in fact he just noted it as some kind of disease." Levi almost looked sad now.

"Erwin and my parents were poisoned just the same and died when we were young.

Finding this out about her we formed a group, Petra is the daughter of the doctor who diagnosed Serena."

Hanji we've just known for a while and is good with experimenting so she's with us as well. "

"Umm what's the name of your group?" Asked Eren.

"Wings of freedom." Erwin said.

"We want Serena to live and what's more is the fact that we believe the person who poisoned Serena and our parents is part of a group of terrorists."

"What?! A bunch of high schoolers against terrorists?" Now Eren was sure they were mad. "Wait what about Mikasa and Armin."

"We are with Moxines a special group who are a branch of the government." Spoke up Mikasa.

"They have been charged with making sure nothing happens to Serena.

So Armin and I must watch out for her, especially since she doesn't take care of herself properly."

"So your with the government?"

"Yes and no, our father is the one who's really with them he's the principal, we're just supposed to make sure that girl doesn't do something stupid.

Turning towards Serena Eren asked, "and what's your thoughts in all this?"

"Me? I don't like being an experiment to a bunch of terrorists, so when I find them I'll be sure to destroy them."

In that moment Eren saw hate in her eyes. A true deep hatred that he new would probably never be extinguished.

"Oh one more thing, added Eren. I'll need to tell my sister and her girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Asked Hanji.

"My sister Haruka is really strange, and I know that she will find out rite away that I'm hiding something from her and she'll torture me."

Levi gave him a look. "Your exaggerating."

"I'm not, she locked me in the basement when I didn't tell her about my bad test score."

"Soo tell me more about your sister."

Eren jumped when Hanji came up from behind him.

"You can tell them." Everyone stared at Serena.

"Are you sure?" Asked Amy,

"Yes there's no need in hiding it, besides we need all the help we can get. Walking up to Eren she slapped him on the back. Welcome to the team."

After their meeting everyone went home and Eren tried hard to figure out how to tell his sister about all this. She would absolutely kill him if he didn't tell her. But would she let him go against terrorists?

"Well I'm glad that your finally home." Said Haruka after Eren got home.

"Yeah I have school work to do so I'll be down in an hour or so."

Blocking his way upstairs Haruka stared at him. "Not hiding anything are we?"

"Um no I mean yes I mean I'll tell you at dinner, is Michiru coming over?

"Fine but at dinner, she said letting him pass, "and yes Michiru will be coming over."

Laying down on his bed Eren looks at his phone and saw he had a message from Hanji. At school they had all given him their numbers and them his.

Opening his phone the message read "tell me about your sister." Heaving a sigh Eren started typing.

"My sister had a boyfriend in high school but than one day she found out that he'd been cheating on her, while questioning him she found out that he didn't like her because she was such a tomboy. So finally in the end she hooked up with Michiru her girlfriend and they've been going out ever since."

After sending the text he got a voice message saying. "YAHOOO!"

"What is going on inside her head he wondered."

A/N Sooo what did you think? I hope you liked it. Please review and hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

D/C I do not own the Sailor Moon or Attack on Titan characters. Though I could summon Kaiba to buy them for me.

Chapter three the truth

"Hey Haruka what's for dinner?" Eren was feeling nervous, how was he supposed to say that he and a bunch of other teenagers were going to be tracking down a terrorist operation?!

"Yo Eren hurry up with these noodles." Haruka was stirring sauce and looking skeptically at the pot of boiling water with noodles in it.

After finishing up with food and sitting at the table Haruka looked at Eren. "So what is it that I need to know?"

"Well at school I sort of made some friends. "

"Aaand? What else is there, I know there's more."

"I'm now part of a club who help stop public enemy's from hurting people."  
As Eren spoke he spoke slowly so as to figure out how he was going to say it right.

"These friends of yours stop public menaces such as, terrorists." Eren looked up and what he saw made him scared.

Haruka had a smile pasted to her face which meant danger. "Eren I want to know everything right now do you understand? She was gripping his shoulder and still smiling . If you don't tell all you know what will happen."

Sitting on the sofa Eren told his sister everything that had happened that day.

"Eren this is a very serious business."

"I know but what was I supposed to say? I'm good with computers so I thought maybe I could help."

"I see, Eren what happened at that time wasn't your fault, you know that right?"

"I know but I can't help but feel guilty over it."

"Sooo Serena what's she like?" Haruka nudged Eren's arm while giving him a knowing smirk.

"It's nothing like that! I just… I want to help her get her life back."

"Fine fine but tomorrow I expect you to bring your friends over understand?" Haruka had that dangerous smile again so Eren quickly agreed.

"Levi will Eren be alright?" Petra stood behind Levi on the balcony of their apartment.

"He knows what he's getting into. Oh and Petra Erwin's working late tonight so you know what that means." Levi turned around with a slight smile that he only showed for her.

"Cosplay night! Remember you promised me that I get to pick this time." Giving Levi a quick hug Petra ran off to get changed.

"I hope these happy times can go on forever." The boy stared at moon imagining Petra in the outfit of a goddes.

"Seres I'm going to bed now! Called out Amy to Serena before shutting the door to leave for her own room.

Serena and Amy had been going over school work together. Serena had hated school work as a little girl but after the betrayal of everyone she held dear she'd delved into it and even stopped going to arcades.

Bzzz. Serena looked down at her phone and saw a message from Hanji. "Yo Serena a special someone is coming to the meeting tomorrow be prepared."

Putting the phone down Serena looked around her room. It was decorated in pink bunnies and moons everywhere. Grabbing for a book on a near by shelf she looked and saw it was Cinderella.

After reading for a little while she put it down. A tear slid down her check as she hugged a pillow to her chest. How long had it been since she read that book or even cried for that matter.

"I just want to be normal. I want my mother and father. Raye why did you leave me all alone. Andrew I miss you."

Finally breaking down into tears Serena sobbed into the pillow until she fell asleep.

As Serena sat up in bed at six she got up and walked into the bathroom that was connected to her room.

Staring into the mirror she was shocked at the image she was looking at. Her eyes were puffy which matched her nose that was red and stuffed up from all the crying she did the night before.

After washing her face Serena took a shower. Pulling on a baby blue shirt with a knee length black skirt and leggings to match she finally pulled out a ribbon for her hair.

"Serena I'm coming in." Said Amy as she walked into the room.

"Oh hi Amy, I was just taking care of my hair. Called out Serena from her bathroom.

"You, taking care of your own hair?  
Walking into the room Amy saw Serena's fingers tangled into a pink ribbon. Come here Seres I'll take of that."

"How are you able to tie a ribbon even with short hair?" Asked Serena in an exasperated voice.

"You always kept your hair in a ponytail or down so let me show you." Going through the steps Amy showed Serena how to in the mirror.

"Thank you Amy."

"Your welcome hey Seres, I haven't seen you in pink for a while."

There was a moment of silence before Serena spoke. "I decided that since my room is surrounded in pink I might as well wear it."

Serena's alarm suddenly went off at eight. Rushing downstairs as orderly as they possibly could Amy and Serena grabbed an apple then rushed out the door running as fast as they could towards the school.

Sitting down in their seats everyone started talking while waiting for the teacher. It was english class so only Amy and Serena were together.

Looking out the window Serena's face went slightly pale. Dark clouds loomed over the school telling tale of rain that afternoon.

School went smoothly that afternoon without any further incidents like the day before. Meeting up on the rooftop everyone was just waiting on The special person.

Looking her way Eren saw Serena alone by a corner of the rooftop. She was staring up at the sky. It hadn't rained yet but it looked like it would come down hard.

Walking over to her side Eren placed a hand on her shoulder. Turning swiftly to look at him Serena looked clearly startled. Drawing his hand back Eren opened his mouth to speak when the door swung open.

There in the doorway stood a girl with long yellow hair down to her waist. The one notable trait about her was the big red ribbon holding her hair back. She also looked extremely exhausted.

"Well look who finally decided to crawl out of hiding." Serena spoke almost maliciously.

"Serena!" Scolded Erwin.

"Oh no it's fine she's totally right. Of course I wouldn't be here if it wasn't been for my dear sweet cousin. She gave a smirk towards Serena. You are still a little sweetie right. Cousin." The girls voice practically dripped sarcasm.

"Eren the one who's related to idiot number one is Mina idiot number two." Spoke Levi.

"Why are you here Mina?" Demanded Serena.

"I'm here on account of Michelle of course, and the information I have."

Eren walked up to her dumbfounded. "You wouldn't be talking about Michelle Aino would you?"

"I certainly am." She gave him a smile.

"That's what I was afraid of."

A/N Okay sorry if I messed up on Mina's last name. And question for the readers in thinking of this totally cliche thing. You might've already guessed it. Will Serena be scared of thunderstorms. I'm not sure if I should or not cause it's totally cliche! Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
